Today Is?
by NinjaGazelle
Summary: Naruto is forgetting something...what could it possibly be. His special day is filled with sweet moments with Sasuke.  Sweet is used loosely, we all know Uchiha Sasuke  Oneshot, AU, Enjoy.


Hey, it's Ninja...again. Anyway, Naruto's birthday ended...55 minutes ago but, oh well. I felt I **needed** to do an ode to Naru, so here it is. In Oneshot form. This story is not related to my other SasuNaru fanfic, so yes. It's semi-sappy (goodgod) but I try hard not to make things cheesy...

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, nothing graphic in this one. There is some language, yes. And this is more shounen-ai than yaoi in my opinion.

Anywho...enjoy...or at least try to.

* * *

><p>He woke suddenly. His breathing was heavy and his tongue was dry and he knew he was sick. Naruto sat up slowly in his bed and peered out the window.<p>

It was raining.

Luckily, it was only a light drizzle that trickled down from the thickly blanketed gray sky. He tried to breathe in deeply through his nose, but only ended up with a rattling cough. Naruto was already dreading the day ahead. It was sure to be full of hateful looks from his fellow peers and village members. He scratched at his yellow hair as he pushed away the heavy blankets that covered his lower body.

It was October and his pale legs agreed with that statement. They were overlaid with gooseflesh and Naruto instinctively shivered. He began to wriggle out of his bed, only to fall backward out of it, hitting his head on the wooden floor with a thud. Naruto groaned with pain and struggled up to his feet. 'So this is how the day is going to be, is it?'

He was out of his apartment, fumbling with his key only five minutes later. He had decided to forego a shower or any attempts at grooming and his blond hair was its same ruffled mess. His white uniform shirt was miss-buttoned and he was sans tie, not that he noticed in the least.

The rain had gotten heavier.

Naruto burst into his first period classroom just moments after the bell rang. His breathing was loaded and he coughed loudly, causing a few girls by the door to shriek. They turned and frowned at him.

"Cover your mouth." One groaned.

"Why are you wet?" Asked another.

Naruto said nothing to them and weaved his way to his desk. It was in the back, which Naruto was thankful for. There he could sleep to his heart's content and look at _him_.

Students were still standing around the brightly lit classroom, waiting for their teacher to arrive. No one took notice of the tardy entrant, or so it seemed. As Naruto sagged into his uncomfortably hard desk, he was taken over with a cough. He hated being sick more than anything. The bright light in his blue eyes was dull and his cheeks were flushed. He was tired, oh so tired. Naruto settled the side of his face on the cool desk and let his eyes close. His stomach growled loudly and he clutched at it.

'Is he okay?' Wondered a black haired boy across the room. He rarely felt concerned about the well being of others but in the regards to the blond, Sasuke cared. He craned his neck to see over the girls in front of him. Naruto looked sick, dreadfully so and Sasuke felt like dragging the idiot to the infirmary. He was about to do as much when he saw a shy girl approach Naruto. The blond was obviously snoring, one arm outstretched on the desk before him and the other dangling down toward the ground. Sasuke looked away as the girl began to poke at Naruto.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata asked shakily, leaning down to peer at him. He snored loudly through his congestion and breathed out morning breath on her. She scrunched her nose as she backed away, red coloring her cheeks. Her fondness toward the oblivious boy could not be any more obvious and the other girls were bewildered.

How could she like that loud blond troublemaker instead of the cool, stoic Sasuke? How? To that, Hinata never had an answer. She would only blush deeper and scurry away.

Their first teacher of the day entered the room with a bang. She, a middle-aged, blonde woman moved to the front of the classroom and glared down upon the rest of them.

"Get to your seats then." She said. The students were still for a moment, then moved as fast as the constricted space would allow as they rushed to their desks. Tsunade-sensei let her eyes roam freely up and down the columns of students. Her light brown eyes stopped on Naruto, who was still sleeping in the back of the room. Her hands became fists on her pulpit and the rest of the students followed her glare. Some snorted and others rolled their eyes. Sasuke said nothing.

"Uzumaki!" Tsunade-sensei roared. Naruto's eyes opened slowly and he peered up through them at the front of the classroom. He was confused and dazed. Rubbing at his irritated eyes, Naruto looked around the room warily. "Sleeping well?" She asked with ill-disguised anger.

"Uh…" Naruto began.

"Don't 'uh' me." Tsunade-sensei chided. Her eyes narrowed. "Where is your tie?"

"My tie?" Naruto reached for the empty collar of his shirt and his face became redder. He gulped, causing his already dry throat to itch even more. "I'm sorry, Sensei." Naruto said quickly.

"Stand." She demanded. Naruto obliged hesitantly. He fidgeted and his eyes flitted toward Sasuke, who looked completely disinterested and was scratching at an imperfection in the desk. 'He never gets treated like this…Why?' Tsunade-sensei spoke up, "Naruto, why are your buttons like that?" The blond looked down and everyone except Sasuke peered at the miss-matched buttons. Tsunade-sensei only sighed and ordered him to fix it before turning to the board. As everyone fixed their judgmental gazes elsewhere, Sasuke glanced back over his shoulder to watch Naruto begin to unfasten and re-button his shirt.

'What an idiot.'

!

Naruto peeked warily out at the dark sky from under the safety of the gym entrance. Any other day he would be leaping with joy at the chance to run in the rain, but not today. Today he was shivering in his white t-shirt and dark sweatpants. The other boys were beginning to shove their way out of the gym, with no regard to the quivering boy in the doorway. He sneezed into the crook of his elbow and the new wetness did not make the cold go away.

"Naruto, get out here!" Called his white haired physical education teacher. Naruto, shaking his head walked out into the heavy, ice-cold downpour. Other boys, who had brought their sweatshirts, only chuckled at Naruto and his idiocy. Sasuke regarded him from under his dark hood, watching as the rain began to soak into Naruto's shirt.

"Thirty minute run, you guys know the route." Kakashi-sensei shouted over the dull roar of conversation and pattering of rain against the pavement. His demand was met with the moans and groans of girls and whoops and hollers of boys. Already beginning to jog backward, Kakashi-sensei said, "You all know I should not be the first one back to school." He had a cheeky grin on his face and twisted around, beginning to run.

Naruto pushed through his fatigue and choked lungs to run. Even in his sickened state, Naruto was able to keep up a relatively fast pace. Sasuke maintained his usual place beside the blond. If it were any other day, the two would be battling it out for first place. But Sasuke was surprised to hear no words of taunting coming from Naruto. Sasuke's hood kept falling down and he kept pulling it back up, only for it to fall again and Naruto laughed. The laugh turned into a painful fit of coughing and his quick stride slowed. Without realizing it, Sasuke abated his speed as well and glanced at Naruto, slight concern in his stare. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again and forced himself to look forward.

"Why are you slow—" Naruto coughed roughly and finished, "—ing?" Sasuke stiffened at this accusation and pushed forward. The rest of the group was far behind and Kakashi-sensei was in running distance. They were catching up, even with Naruto nearly gagging up a lung while doing so. Naruto propelled himself through the biting fall air, much to Sasuke's surprise.

He watched Naruto's muscled back move under his sodden shirt. When had he gotten muscular? Sasuke was shocked and intrigued, but that interest was replaced with concern as Naruto came to a sudden stop, leaning forward. He rested his hands on the knees of his soaked dark sweatpants. Sasuke stopped too, catching his breath. As he sidled up next to Naruto, he could not help but notice how low his pants hung, showing his orange boxers off to the world.

Sasuke said nothing, he was not good with consoling. It was better for the both of them if he just remain silent. The herd of boys came rushing past, hissing rude, snide remarks to Naruto, who did not take notice in the least.

As Naruto's hacking subsided he straightened out, taken aback to see Sasuke standing there. His hood was pulled back up over his head and he had his hands in the pockets. Warm puffs of air plumed from under the hood and Naruto shuddered. 'He looks warm.' Naruto thought resentfully. The person of interest noted Naruto's shaking frame and suddenly felt awkward.

The girls were nearing, the two could hear their giggling and squeals of fear upon realizing who was stopped in front of them.

"Sasuke!" One cried, she had pink hair and green eyes. She was the brave one of the group and halted before them. She looked at Naruto for a long moment, trying to recognize him. "You're quite wet, aren't you?" She asked, not even disguising the contempt in her voice. Naruto's jaw clenched and he crossed his arms over his chest to keep in the warmth. Snot slipped out of his nose and he tried to wipe it away quickly. Sakura groaned. "Ugh, so gross Naruto. You should use a tissue." He only gaped at her and began to walk along the designated path. He was in no form to run, both he and Sasuke knew that.

If it were possible, the rain was getting thicker.

Sakura paid Naruto no attention and focused back on Sasuke, who was warily watching after Naruto's shivering figure. Still not paying Sakura any mind, Sasuke groaned aloud and followed after the ill kid.

"Naruto." He said quietly, barely audible over the rain. Yet Naruto, had he been waiting for it? He had no idea, but his head snapped around to see Sasuke moving toward him, unzipping his black jacket. Naruto tensed. 'What's he playing at?'

"Here." Sasuke held out the jacket, the black t-shirt he wore was getting wet from the rain. Naruto only stared at the article of clothing in bewilderment, as did Sakura. 'Why is he giving Naruto the idiot a jacket?' Sasuke breathed in sharply and pushed the jacket into Naruto's chest, which was startlingly cold. "Just take it dammit. You don't want it anymore wet than it already is, right?" Sasuke looked away quickly, possibly hiding something. The other two were shocked.

"Uh, yeah thanks." Naruto said standoffishly, the cold soaking through to his bones. Sasuke only shrugged brusquely and began to walk past Naruto, Sakura following close behind. As Naruto slipped his arms into the sleeves of the warm jacket, Sasuke called over his shoulder, "You should really go to the nurse. You're sick and you need help." Naruto smiled into the collar of the warm jacket and made his way back to the school. 'Smells like Sasuke.'

!

Even the wonderful scents and aromas of Ramen Ichiraku was not able to distract Naruto from Sasuke's coat. It was lunch and he sat at the bar of his favorite hang out. A steaming bowl of ramen sat before him, its hot vapors caressing Naruto's face. His stomach ached yes, but his heart ached more. His face was red, it was a mixture of both embarrassment at the thought of Sasuke and the rude cold, which was infesting Naruto's body. He wanted Sasuke, he really did, but he was not sure why. Was it that cold stare? That alabaster skin? If Naruto was sure of anything, he was positive he wanted to see the boy smile. Even if it were just for an instant, Naruto would be satisfied.

"Why?"

"What was that?" The ramen chef asked loudly, not looking up from what he was cooking. Naruto was surprised that he had talked aloud. The chef peered at him curiously. "Something wrong with the ramen?" The two looked down at the bowl, its delicious scents wafting in the air. Naruto only shook his head, he felt comfortable burrowed in the jacket and felt the need to get back to school. Naruto left the money he really could not spare on the counter and shuffled out, sneezing loudly.

!

Naruto was late again, not a surprise. He entered the room with an erupting sneeze, causing the class full of students to glare up at him. Iruka-sensei smiled at Naruto sympathetically.

"Late again, Naruto."

"Yeah," He sniffed, moving toward his seat, which was directly behind Sasuke near the window. "Sorry, Sensei." He dipped his head in apology and collapsed into the desk with a cough. He was still wearing the jacket, Sasuke was subtly pleased to note. He could not help but see how tightly Naruto held the jacket to himself. 'He just has a cold, that's all.' Sasuke told himself, glaring down at the blank page before him.

The class today was unsurprisingly boring and Sasuke kept finding his eyes traveling to the dark windows. The rain was coming down in a torrential downpour now. He peeked back over his shoulder, only to see Naruto sleeping deeply. His blond head was pressed to the cold desk and one hand was stretched out before him, the fingertips just grazing Sasuke's back. Sasuke's face reddened and he snapped back around toward the front of the class, causing his pencil to clatter to the floor.

"Sasuke?" Iruka-sensei asked, looking up from a stack of papers before him. Sasuke only shook his head and leaned over to pick up his pencil. He glanced back to see Naruto looking up at him. His chin rested on the desk and his blue eyes were slightly pink with sickness. He sniffed and flicked his gaze away quickly. Naruto knew he needed to blow his nose, but for some reason, he felt standing now would interrupt the moment the two were sharing. 'A moment? Really?' He inhaled through his nose rather loudly, receiving a glare from Sakura a few seats up. Naruto only shrugged, there was nothing he could do. 'Fuck her.' Naruto did not care anymore. He wanted to go home, curl up in bed, and fall asleep to Sasuke's soothing scent. Naruto sat up straight abruptly. 'Does he want it back?' Naruto worriedly picked at a loose dark string on the end of the sleeve. He wondered if Sasuke had pulled on that string too.

Something tickled the inside of Naruto's nose and a violent sneeze soon broke out, spraying Sasuke's exposed pale neck.

"Gah!" He yelled in disgust, turning around toward Naruto, he quickly covered his nose, snot was dripping down. He stood and ran toward the front of the classroom, searching for some Kleenex. Students were glowering with looks of repugnance on their faces. Sasuke followed Naruto up, a look of fear on his face and his shoulders still raised in alarm. Iruka-sensei apologized to the two of them, they were out of tissues.

"Oph coursh." Naruto mumbled from behind his hand. Sasuke walked for the door, he was on a mission, and no was going to stop him. Naruto shrugged to Iruka-sensei and trailed after Sasuke. "So sorry." Naruto kept repeating as the two moved quickly down the hallway. Sasuke said nothing, only waving away the comments. Naruto tried sniffling but his attempts were fruitless, the snot was not going to disappear any time soon. Sasuke soon opened a door and indicated with his head for Naruto to follow him in.

Naruto's chest filled with dread as he realized where they were. The nurse. He groaned and started to back away but Sasuke reached out and gripped the front of the jacket.

"She's not in at the moment, you're fine. Sit." He demanded, pointing to a nearby chair. Naruto grudgingly obeyed and stared up at Sasuke over his hand. The latter held out a box of tissues, which Naruto took gratefully. Sasuke walked around the chair Naruto was in and the sound of rushing water soon filled the silence. It was tense and Naruto slowly wiped his face clean.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Naruto tried again, he turned his head around to see Sasuke leaning with his head in the sink. The black shirt Sasuke wore was riding up, showing a strip of Sasuke's pale back and Naruto looked away quickly.

"Blow your nose, Naruto." Sasuke's voice echoed. Naruto listened once more and this time gave a forceful blow. He peered down at the tissue. 'Is that blood? Nah…' Naruto tossed the soft paper into a nearby trashcan and moved onto the next one.

Sasuke walked back around, patting down his neck with cheap, brown paper towels. His face was configured in a way Naruto had never seen before. It was a sour mixture of concern and anger.

"Why didn't you come here earlier, you're sick aren't you?" Sasuke asked, dropping the wet paper towel in the bin. Naruto said nothing and hid behind another tissue, clearing his nose quietly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Do you live to piss me off or something?" He asked in general, turning toward the door.

"Wait, don't go!" Naruto cried, startling even himself. His tissue dropped to the ground. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and leaned down to scoop up the tissue, depositing it in the trash. He then leaned with his back against the wall and looked at the window. The blinds were down and Sasuke poked through them with his fingers. He let them back into place with a snap and asked the floor, "Do you want a ride home today?"

"Me?"

"Uh, yeah, you're the only one here." Sasuke said back bluntly. Naruto reddened. "It's raining pretty badly and you walk home, so I was thinking…" He trailed off, his eyes now on the scuffed toes of Naruto's shoes. 'How did he know I walked?' Naruto was happily surprised. Uchiha Sasuke was not supposed to know anything about Naruto, let alone where or how he got home.

"That…" Naruto was interrupted by a rattling cough. "That would be nice." He said quietly, looking up. Their eyes met and to Naruto's amazement and stupefaction, Sasuke gave the smallest of smiles. It was sly, but a smile all the same.

"I'll go get your stuff." Sasuke murmured, barely detectable by Naruto in his shocked state. 'He just…' Naruto snapped into reality just as Sasuke had his pale hand on the doorknob.

"Do you want this back?"

"What back?" Sasuke turned around to see Naruto tugging on the front of the jacket. Naruto was smacked by another faint smile as Sasuke responded. "No, you keep it. It looks good on you." And with that, Sasuke disappeared out of the office. Just as Naruto looked away from the door and padded at his nose once more, Sasuke was suddenly opening the door again.

"Gah, what?" Naruto shrieked. Sasuke only snorted and smirked.

"Oh, and by the way…" Naruto tensed. 'What could he possibly have to say.' Sasuke was smiling again and Naruto was terrified. "Happy Birthday." Sasuke said knowingly.

'Oh god…'

* * *

><p>Done. Oh my, that was my first oneshot, what did you think? Oh right, happy late birthday, Naru~<p>

Currently listen to..._Such Great Heights _~ The Postal Service


End file.
